1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to galvanic isolation barriers and, more specifically, to the transmission of digital signals through an isolation barrier. The present invention more specifically applies to a transformer-based isolation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To obtain galvanic isolation, optocouplers, capacitive couplers, or transformers are generally used.
The use of a single transformer directly driven by the digital signal to be transmitted generates significant power consumption since, on the primary side, the transformer is supplied during all positive square pulses. A solution is to use two transformers to separately transmit the rising and falling edges, which increases the bulk and the cost.